


Tsundere Blacksmith Totally Doesn't Love Your Sword, Don't Be Silly

by LittleMistressBoots



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Blacksmith Girl, Chivalry ain't dead, Cum On My Ass, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingers in Mouth, Hammer Me Like A Sword On Your Workbench, Kissing, Kneel For Me Knight, Multiple Orgasms, Tsundere, f4m - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMistressBoots/pseuds/LittleMistressBoots
Summary: [F4M][Script Offer] Tsundere Blacksmith Totally Doesn't Love Your Sword, Don't Be Silly [Blacksmith Girl][Tsundere][Kissing][Cunnilingus][Fingers In Mouth][Hammer Me Like A Sword On My Workbench][Multiple Orgasms][Cum On My Ass][Kneel For Me, Knight][Chivalry Ain't Dead]Our hapless hero is always ruining his gear, so when he shows up at closing time, the tsundere shop owner gives him what for.And in the process, reveals her feelings.SFX are optional, you can just leave longer spaces to signify the passing of time. If you need help with finding SFX, DM me and I'll help you out. Have fun with it and make it your own![] and * denote emphasis, performance notes, and SFX.NOTE: Please don't lock your performance of this script behind a paywall. Early access on your platforms is absolutely fine, but this is a public domain baby. And don't forget to tag me in the comments so I can listen! Have fun!
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 2





	Tsundere Blacksmith Totally Doesn't Love Your Sword, Don't Be Silly

[SFX: Blacksmithing, fire, clanking]

[Fade in as listener gets closer]  
You heard right. Won't get a better price anywhere in this village. [Pause]

You got it. Thanks!

[To listener]

Well well well, what have we here? And at closing time, no less.  
Didn't you *just* get new mail and a sword a few months ago?

[Pause] Seriously? Already? Give it here.

[SFX clanking/chainmail]

Oooof. What are we going to do with you? Wait, don't tell me - this happened because of you running headlong into battles and neglecting your gear after the glory of rescuing damsels. Although I suppose they won't rescue themselves. Then they wouldn't be damsels.

[Pause]

I am *not*. Your gear, however, *is* a damsel and it's very much in distress.

Seriously, you need to take better care of your equipment. How's it going to protect and defend you if it disintegrates on impact?

Worried? No, I'm not worried about you. I don't even know why you'd say that. If I'm worried about anything, it's the sword. You know you could stop by a creek every now and then and clean it off, maybe run a whetstone over it. Keep it sharp, like I told you. And clean the bits of whatever that was from your mail. You really are hopeless, aren't you?

Well if you're going to be here this late, you could make yourself useful. For instance, could you get that door? If I don't close up shop now I'll never have enough time to fix the tragedy of broken sword bits and chainmail you just brought me.

[SFX: wooden doors closing and locking]

[Pause] Thanks.

Sit down, let me get started.

[Blacksmithing SFX]

So where were you this time?

Oh wow, no way. I've always wanted to go there, is it as beautiful as they say?

What? Why would I wanna go with you sometime, that's just silly. It's not as if I've ever thought about coming with you on your grand adventures, exploring new villages, standing with you as you fight against some dark, evil being. That's ridiculous.

I mean what kind of girl would want that?

Sounds like a lot of horseback riding and scenery and that's boring. Plus I'd be stuck looking at you all day. Your hair... Those eyes... That.. jawline...

[Pause]

What? No, I don't like you like that! How could a blacksmith ever be attracted to someone who commits atrocities to their gear like you do? If anything, I should be offended.

I put a lot of care and effort into everything I make. It's not exactly easy work. And I'm not saying it matters to me but if you don't take care of these things, they can't take care of you. Something might happen. That's all.

You've been my customer for years now, you know? I get used to seeing familiar faces, even if it's a long time between visits. And maybe I would miss your face a little if you didn't come back because your sword snapped and something ate you.

[SFX: chair scrape]

Why are you standing up?  
Why are you getting so close to me-

[Kissing]

I.. I can't believe you just did that. Why would you kiss me? This is totally inappropriate, you're my customer and...

[Kissing]

No! That wasn't me kissing you back. It was.. it was revenge for you kissing me! Yeah! But... You're so warm, and so close, and...

[Many kissing]

Ok well maybe I was a little harsh before...  
Maybe I kinda like you. Maybe. A little.  
But if you gloat I'm gonna kick you out so just be quiet and let me [kiss] keep [kiss] kissing [kiss] you.

[Kissing throughout]

You taste better than I expected  
Your tongue feels so good in my mouth  
Oh, um.. you can feel them?  
Yeah, my nipples are really hard.  
I might be kinda turned on.  
This shirt is pretty thin and I don't like wearing a bra, so [gasp]  
Mmm that feels so good  
Play with my nipples through the fabric  
[Moan] it feels really good when you pinch them like that

[Kissing]

Get down on your knees.  
You heard me!  
Come on, you're a knight aren't you? You'd think you'd be used to kneeling by now. 

[SFX: clothing removal]

You do have a sexy mouth...  
And if you do a good enough job and take care of your gear, the next time you come to see me I'll suck your cock.

[Moan throughout]

Oh my god  
How are you getting so deep  
That's [moaning]  
How do I taste?  
You like feeling me quiver around your tongue?  
Fuck yes, use your teeth on my clit  
Mmmmm just a little, just like that  
[Working up to orgasm]  
[Ad lib, moaning]  
I'm gonna  
Oh my god  
I'm gonna cum

[Orgasm]

Not bad, Sir Knight.

You did a good enough job that I'm gonna let you fuck me. Get up. I want you to fuck me right here, bent over my workstation.

[Fuck] your cock is so hard  
You must really like me or something  
[Moaning as he enters/throughout]  
No, I'm not  
I'm not enjoying this, you are!  
[Enthusiastic moaning]  
Oh god fuck me  
Harder than that  
Put your fingers in my mouth  
Your cock feels so good  
[Working up to second orgasm]  
[Ad lib, moaning]

[Orgasm/no comedown]

Come on  
Cum for me already  
I still have to fix your gear  
Fuck, that's it  
Pull out and cum all over my ass

[Moaning]

Wow, you uh, you came a lot

Oh, your handkerchief? Thank you

I guess chivalry isn't dead

[Kissing]

Ok come on now

[More kissing]

Quit it - I still need to fix your sword

It really is a nice one

[Giggling]

Oh my god stop! You're gonna get your ass singed. And that's no good.

Once I'm finished it'll be my turn to kneel for you.


End file.
